goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man 3
Name: Spider-Man 3 Directed by: Sam Raimi Screenplay by: Ivan Raimi Sam Raimi Alvin Sargent Screen Story by: Ivan Raimi Sam Raimi Based Upon Marvel Comic Book by: Steve Ditko Stan Lee Produced by: Avi Arad Grant Curtis Laura Ziskin Executive Producers: Joseph M. Caracciolo Kevin Feige Stan Lee Score by: Christopher Young Cinematography by: Bill Pope Film Editing by: Bob Murawski Production Design by: J. Michael Riva Neil Spivak Production Companies: Marvel Entertainment Laura Ziskin Productions Pixar Animation Studios Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: May 4, 2007 Length: 140 minutes Budget: $258 million Box Office: $890.9 million Pixar Movie Number: 1597 Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios, and released by 20th Century Fox, based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The entire movie was directed by Sam Raimi and screenplay and scripted by Sam and Ivan Raimi and Alvin Sargent. It is the final film in Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy and the sequel to Spider-Man (2002) and Spider-Man 2 (2004). The film stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Thomas Haden Church, Topher Grace, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rosemary Harris, J. K. Simmons, James Cromwell and Cliff Robertson in his final acting appearance before his death in 2011. Set one year after the events of Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker has become a cultural phenomenon as Spider-Man, while Mary Jane Watson continues her Broadway career. Harry Osborn still seeks vengeance for his father's death, and an escaped Flint Marko falls into a particle accelerator and is transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An extraterrestrial symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Peter, influencing his behavior for the worse. Development of Spider-Man 3 began immediately after the release of Spider-Man 2 for a 2007 release. During pre-production, Raimi originally wanted another villain to be included along with Sandman, but at the request of producer Avi Arad, the director added Venom and the producers also requested the addition of Gwen Stacy. Principal photography for the film began in January 2006, and took place in Los Angeles and Cleveland, before moving to New York City from May until July 2006. Additional pick-up shots were made after August and the film wrapped in October 2006. Spider-Man 3 premiered on April 16, 2007 in Tokyo, and was released in the United States in both conventional and IMAX theaters on May 4, 2007. The film grossed $890.9 million worldwide, making it the most successful film of the trilogy financially and the second film in the franchise that was released on IMAX. A fourth film titled Spider-Man 4 was set to release on May 6, 2011, but was canceled in favor of a reboot released five years later. Plot Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who has just made her Broadway musical debut. A meteorite lands near Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote emerges and follows Peter to his apartment. Meanwhile, police pursue escaped prisoner and robber Flint Marko, who visits his wife and sick daughter. The chase resumes, and Marko falls into an experimental particle accelerator that fuses his body on a microscopic level with the surrounding sand, transforming him into Sandman. Harry Osborn, seeking vengeance for his father's death in the first film, attacks Peter with new weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. The fight results in Harry receiving amnesia, erasing his memory of Peter as Spider-Man as well as his vengeance. During a festival honoring Spider-Man, Peter kisses Gwen Stacy for show, infuriating Mary Jane. A newly superpowered Marko robs an armored car nearby and Spider-Man confronts him. Initially warning him to leave to avoid a fight, Marko easily subdues him and escapes. Later, NYPD Captain George Stacy tells Peter and Aunt May that Marko was Uncle Ben's killer, and the deceased Dennis Carradine was only Marko's accomplice. While a vengeance-obsessed Peter sleeps in his Spider-Man costume, the symbiote takes over his suit. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper, discovers his costume has changed and his powers have been enhanced, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side over time. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Man locates Marko and battles him in a subway tunnel, the symbiote influencing him to fight more brutally. He discovers water is Marko's weakness and breaks a water pipe to reduce Marko to mud, washing him away and believing him to be dead. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia, and, urged by a hallucination of his dead father, threatens Mary Jane into break up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter she loves somebody else, Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy." Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry, and spitefully tells him his father never loved him, done with attempting to prove his innocence. After a violent fight, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes photography rival Eddie Brock by proving his fake photos depicting Spider-Man as a criminal. Soon afterwards, to make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Stacy's daughter, Gwen to the nightclub where Mary Jane now works, but Gwen catches on and leaves. Peter brawls with the bouncers and, after accidentally attacking Mary Jane, he realizes the symbiote is corrupting him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he discovers that he cannot remove the suit, but that the symbiote weakens when the bell rings. Peter removes the symbiote and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock, who had been praying for Peter's death. The symbiote bonds to Brock's body, transforming him into Venom. Brock then finds Marko, and convinces him to join forces together to defeat Peter. Brock hijacks Mary Jane's taxi and hangs it as bait from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site while Marko keeps the police at bay. Peter seeks Harry's help, but is rejected. While Peter battles Brock and Marko, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler, and goes to help Peter as he is being overpowered, resulting in a battle between the four. Harry subdues the Sandman before assisting Peter against Brock. In the ensuing confrontation, Brock attempts to impale Spider-Man on Harry's glider but Harry intervenes, taking the blow and is mortally wounded. Recalling the symbiote's weakness, Peter uses metal pipes to create a sonic attack, weakening Venom and allowing Peter separate Brock and the symbiote. Peter activates a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider to destroy the symbiote but Brock dives in and the bomb kills them both. Marko explains to Peter that he committed robberies to save his dying daughter and takes Peter back to the night his uncle Ben died. While Ben was convincing Marko to go home after getting him out of his car, Carrdine hit Marko's elbow, shooting uncle Ben in an accidental knee-jerk reaction, plaguing Marko with guilt since. Peter forgives Marko, who dissipates and floats away peacefully. Peter rejoins Mary Jane and a dying Harry. The two reconcile as Harry dies beside his two best friends. After Harry's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile their relationship at the nightclub where the two have a romantic dance. Voice Cast • Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: a brilliant physics student at Columbia University and photographer for the "Daily Bugle," who gets spider-like abilities from a radioactive spider and uses them to take up the persona of a spider-based vigilante protecting New York City from its criminal underworld. • Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson: a Broadway actress, and Peter's childhood girlfriend. • James Franco as Harry Osborn / New Goblin: the dedicated son of Norman Osborn and Peter's estranged best friend, who believes Spider-Man murdered his father, but after learning Peter is Spider-Man and his father was the Green Goblin, he tends to battle Peter directly as a psychopathic assassin armed with the same equipment as his father. • Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko / Sandman: a small-time thug with an estranged wife and sick daughter, whose struggle to rob for money to get his daughter treatment lures him into a freak accident that alters him into a master sand manipulator hunted by Spider-Man since he was Peter's uncle Ben's true killer. • Topher Grace as Eddie Brock / Venom: a rival "Daily Bugle" photographer, who is exposed by Peter for creating a fake image of Spider-Man, and is ready for revenge when he bonds with the symbiote, turning him into monstrous being with the same spider-like powers. • Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy: Peter's lab partner and good friend, who is saved by Spider-Man from falling to her death. • Rosemary Harris as May Parker: Peter's aunt, who gives her nephew her engagement ring so he can propose to Mary Jane, and teaches him forgiveness. • J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson: the aggressive chief of the Daily Bugle, who despises Spider-Man. • James Cromwell as George Stacy: Gwen's father, and a New York City Police Department Captain. • Theresa Russell as Emma Marko: Flint's wife. • Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors: Peter's college physics professor, who examines a piece of the symbiote and tells Peter it "amplifies characteristics of its host... especially aggression." • Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson: a longtime employee at the "Daily Bugle." • Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant: Jameson's receptionist at the "Daily Bugle." • Ted Raimi as Hoffman: a "Daily Bugle" employee, who suggests a catchphrase to Jameson. • Perla Haney-Jardine as Penny Marko: Flint and Emma's sick daughter. • Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin: the hallucination of Harry's late father, who encourages his son to destroy Spider-Man. • Cliff Robertson as Ben Parker: Peter's deceased uncle. • Elya Baskin as Dr. Ditkovitch: Peter's landlord, who is greedy for Peter's rent. • Mageina Tovah as Ursula Ditkovich: the unassuming daughter of Dr. Ditkovitch. • Michael Papajohn as Dennis Carradine: a carjacker, who was believed to have murdered Peter's uncle Ben. Joe Manganiello as Flash Thompson: Mary Jane's former boyfriend, and a bully to Peter from the original film. He appears in a silent cameo at the end of the film, where he attends Harry's funeral. Spider-Man co-creator Stan Lee has a cameo in Spider-Man 3, as he does in many Marvel-based films. He plays a man who, after reading a news bulletin along with Peter, tells him, "You know, I guess one person can make a difference," followed by his catchphrase "Nuff said." Actor Bruce Campbell, who had cameo roles as a wrestling ring announcer in "Spider-Man" and as a rude usher in "Spider-Man 2," returns in "Spider-Man 3" with a new cameo as a French maître d'. His character helps Peter try to propose to Mary Jane. Years later, Jeffrey Henderson, who worked on the storyboards for the cancelled "Spider-Man 4" movie, released information regarding which villains would appear within the movie. One of those included Bruce Campbell's character's progression into Quentin Beck/Mysterio. Composer Christopher Young appears in the film as a pianist at Mary Jane's theater when she is fired, while producer Grant Curtis has a cameo as the driver of an armored car that the Sandman attacks. DVD Release *''Spider-Man 3'' is released on DVD and Blu-Ray October 30, 2007. International Info *Uruguay: April 3, 2007 / October 30, 2007 (DVD) *Austria, Belgium, China, Egypt, France, Germany, Hong Kong, Italy, Japan, Kuwait, Malaysia, Netherlands, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan and Thailand: May 1, 2007 / November 6, 2007 (Austrian DVD) / December 3, 2007 (Flemish DVD) / January 7, 2008 (all two Chinese versions on DVD) / February 3, 2008 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) / November 20, 2007 (French DVD) / December 10, 2007 (German DVD) / January 29, 2008 (Cantonese DVD) / February 12, 2008 (Italian DVD) / February 26, 2008 (Japanese DVD) / March 5, 2008 (Malay and Mandarin DVDs) / January 14, 2008 (Dutch DVD) / March 31, 2008 (Korean DVD) / April 1, 2008 (Thai DVD) *Bahrain, Indonesia, Jordan, Oman, Serbia and Montenegro and Trinidad and Tobago: May 2, 2007 / March 26, 2008 (Indonesian DVD) / March 31, 2008 (Serbian DVD) *Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Chile, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Greece, Hungary, Israel, Latvia, New Zealand, Peru, Portugal, Paraguay, Russia, Sweden, Slovakia, Slovenia, United Arab Emirates and Ukraine: May 3, 2007 / October 30, 2007 (Argentinian, Australian and Chilean DVDs) / November 27, 2007 (Croatian and Czech DVDs) / January 29, 2008 (Danish DVD) / February 4, 2008 (Greek DVD) / February 25, 2008 (Hungarian DVD) / March 4, 2008 (Hebrew DVD) / March 25, 2008 (Latvian, New Zealand and Russian DVDs) / April 15, 2008 (Swedish, Slovak and Slovenian DVDs) / May 6, 2008 (Ukrainian DVD) *Bulgaria, Brazil, Canada, Colombia, Estonia, Finland, Georgia, Iceland, India, Ireland, Kazakhstan, Lithuania, Mexico, Norway, Panama, Poland, Republic of Macedonia, Romania, South Africa, Tanzania, Turkey, USA, Venezuela and Vietnam: May 4, 2007 / May 20, 2008 (Bulgarian DVD) / March 31, 2008 (Brazilian Portuguese and Canadian French DVDs) / May 13, 2008 (Estonian DVD) / May 27, 2008 (Finnish and Hindi DVDs) / April 29, 2008 (Icelandic and Kazakh DVDs) / April 1, 2008 (Lithuanian DVD) / October 29, 2007 (Latin American Spanish and Norwegian DVDs) / November 19, 2007 (Polish and Romanian DVDs) / January 29, 2008 (Macedonian DVD) / May 5, 2008 (Turkish DVD) / October 30, 2007 (Venezuelan DVD) *Albania: May 25, 2007 / January 29, 2008 (Albanian DVD) *Pakistan: June 15, 2007 / January 14, 2008 (Pakistan DVD) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #Main Titles #NY Loves Spidey #It's Wonderful #The Goblin's Lair #Web Love #Flint Marko #Give Her This #Peter vs. Harry #Marko Atomized #Some Memory Impairment #Birth of Sandman #The Review #Crane Disaster #Daily Bugle #'Nuff Said #Welcome Home, Harry! #One Critic? #Key to the City #Sand Truck #A Good Show #Armored Car #Engagement Dinner #We Were Wrong #The Symbiote Strikes #Bank Robbery #Subway #Like a Poison #Lonely Girl #Calling a Woman #A Little Self Deception #Attack His Heart! #It's Over #The Other Guy #Strawberries #Dirt in Your Eye #Bad Peter #Return of Sandman #Jazz Club #The Bell Tower #Forgive Yourself #The Team-Up #City in Crisis #The Return of Spider-Man #The Giant Sandman #Film's Extra #Team Work #Spidey vs. Venom #Sound Cage #I Didn't Want This #You're My Friend #You or No One #End Credits *Special Features **Commentaries **Bloopers **Galleries **Music Video: "Signal Fire" Performed by Snow Patrol **More Fun with Spidey! *Previews **Coming to Blu-Ray **Alvin and the Chipmunks (Coming To Theaters December 14) **Across the Universe (Now Playing in Theaters) **The Water Horse: Legend of the Depp (Coming To Theaters December 26) **Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (Coming To Theaters November 16) **Ghost Rider (Available Now on DVD) **P2 (Coming To Theaters November 9) **Meet the Spartans (Coming Soon To Theaters January 2008) **P.S. I Love You (Coming To Theaters December 21) **The Simpsons Movie (Coming Soon to DVD December 18) **Waitress (Now Available on DVD) **The Savages (Coming To Theaters November 28) **Beowulf (Coming To Theaters November 16) *Languages **Audio Set-Up ***English Dolby Surround (Choose if using TV speakers only.) ***English 5.1 (Choose if you have a full surround-system with sub-woofer.) ***Spanish Dolby Surround (Latin American dubbing) ***Spanish 5.1 (Latin American dubbing) **Subtitles ***English ***Spanish **Subtitled Commentary ***English ***Spanish Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) DVD Previews *Bee Movie Trailer (In Theaters November 2nd) *27 Dresses Trailer (In Theaters January 2008) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets Trailer (In Theaters December 21) *Fruit Roll-Ups TV Commercial (ft. Spider-Man) Quotes *Spider-Man 3/Quotes Other Languages * Spider-Man 3/Other Languages Credits * Spider-Man 3/Credits Language Dubs * Spider-Man 3/Language Dubs Category:2007 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films